This invention relates to methods for producing tungsten carbide in which the surface area of the starting carbon is controlled to yield a uniform microstructure in a cemented tungsten carbide article made therefrom.
Inhomogeneous microstructure is believed to be detrimental to the consistent performance of sintered cemented tungsten carbide articles such as workpieces. This is caused by the presence of coarse grains. Coarse grains have been found to adversely affect the strength properties and to cause poor uneven surface conditions after grinding.
Therefore a method to produce a uniform microstructure in such articles would be very desirable.